Der Hund in der brennenden Hütte
by Satia Entreri
Summary: Nach HBP Hermine hat Snape im Duell besiegt und bringt es nicht fertig, den finalen Schlag auszuführen... ABGESCHLOSSEN


_Ich habe leider keine Zeit mehr zum Schreiben und kann nicht sagen, wann sich das wieder ändern wird. Aber dieser One-Shot mußte gerade sein._

_JKR gehört alles, mir gehört nichts. Spielt nach HBP..._

OoOoO

**Der Hund in der brennenden Hütte**

Sie kniete neben ihm auf dem Boden, sah zu, wie er langsam verblutete und haßte sich dafür, daß sie nur zusah und es nicht beschleunigte. Haßte sich so sehr dafür, daß ihr der Haß Tränen in die Augen trieb, die nun unaufhaltsam ihre Wangen entlangliefen.

Wäre Harry an ihrer Stelle, wäre Snape längst tot. Aber sie brachte es nicht zustande. War nicht in der Lage, den Mann zu töten, den sie in der unerwarteten Begegnung, in dieser Schonung, so gut wie getötet hatte. Und daß sie es nicht konnte, lag an einem einzigen Wort, das er gesprochen hatte, unmittelbar bevor er zu Boden gegangen war - getroffen von ihrem letzten Fluch, der ihn wie ein Schwerthieb an der Seite aufgerissen hatte.

Er hatte sie erst fassungslos angestarrt.

Hermine war vom Erfolg ihrer Attacke genauso versteinert gewesen wie er und hatte sich nicht mehr gerührt. Das Duell war so abrupt zum Stillstand gekommen, als habe jemand die Zeit angehalten.

Dann hatte er langsam an sich heruntergesehen und verstanden, was nun mit ihm geschehen würde. Wenn nicht auf der Stelle ein mächtiger Heiler auftauchen würde, war sein Leben hier beendet. Es war zu ende. Einfach vorbei...

Er stieß kurz ein leises, leicht verwundertes Lachen aus und griff mit der Linken die obere Hälfte seines Zauberstabes, den er mit der rechten Hand hielt, und ohne eine große Sache daraus zu machen, zerbrach er ihn unter den Blicken der jungen Gryffindor, die nicht verstehen konnte, was sie sah.

Dann hatte er sie angesehen und das eine Wort gesagt.

„Danke..."

Einen Wimpernschlag danach, war er bewußtlos geworden und zu Boden gesunken.

Hermine verstand es nicht! Warum hatte er das gesagt? Was sollte das?

Ihre wütenden Tränen wurden heftiger und sie schlug mit den Fäusten auf ihn ein, schrie ihn an: „WARUM!"

Erst reagierte er nicht und Hermine konnte sehen, wie das Leben in einer breiten, glänzend roten Bahn aus ihm herauslief und in der schwarzen Erde des Waldes versank.

Doch dann, als sie ganz dicht an sein bleiches Gesicht heranging, dessen Züge entspannter waren, als sie es in all den Jahren jemals gesehen hatte, öffnete er mit Mühe die Augen und flüsterte ihr zu: „Weil ich es jetzt endlich sagen darf..."

„Was..., hauchte Hermine, die sofort aufgehört hatte zu Weinen, weil tief in ihr etwas ahnte, daß sie nun etwas überaus Bedeutsames erfahren würde.

Er sprach so leise, daß sie näher heranging.

„Albus wäre auf jeden Fall gestorben,... wegen der verfluchten... Horkruxe – und daher hat er mir das Versprechen abgenommen... es so zu tun, daß sein Tod... einen Sinn hatte." Er machte eine lange Pause, weil er nicht weitersprechen konnte, aber dann ging es doch wieder und er fuhr fort: „Mich an die richtige Stelle bringen, Dracos Seele in Sicherheit..." er hustete leise und seine Stimme war kaum zu verstehen, obwohl Hermine dicht an seinem Gesicht war. Die junge Frau atmete kaum, um keine Silbe zu verpassen.

„Aber der Kampf mit Harry danach?", flüsterte Hermine.

„Damit er begreift, daß er ohne Worte zaubern muß..."

Seine Augen wurden kurz noch etwas größer, als spüre er in sich eine Veränderung. Er war schon fast auf der anderen Seite. Er war schon fast fort.

„Der unbrechbare Schwur?", setzte Hermine eilig hinterher.

„Gegeben, als die Absprache mit Albus längst bestand...", erklärte er mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns. Sein Blick suchte ihren und Hermine entzog sich ihm nicht.

„Der alte Mann hat immer dafür gesorgt, daß alles nach seinem Willen geht."

Er schob eine Hand, die vom Blut der Wunde tiefrot schimmerte, über ihre, mit der sie sich neben ihm aufstützte. Und plötzlich veränderte sich sein Gesicht völlig.

„Weißt du, was das Schlimmste an allem war?"

Hermine sah entsetzt auf seine Hand auf ihrer, die nun ebenfalls von seinem Blut überzogen war.

„Nein", hauchte sie „Was war das Schlimmste?"

Er brauchte lange, sehr lange, für die Antwort.

„... daß ich nicht um ihn weinen durfte, um ihn... den einen Freund..."

Hermine erkannte den unfassbaren Schmerz in seinen Augen, der nichts mit der blutenden Wunde seines Körpers zu tun hatte. Sie wußte, daß er die Wahrheit sagte. Zweifelte an keiner einzigen Silbe, und ein Ruck durchlief sie, als sie nicht nur begriff, was diese Wahrheit in dem Bild, das sie von ihm gehabt hatte, ins Gegenteil verkehrte, sondern auch mit einem Gefühl das ihr das Herz zu zerreißen schien verstand, was für ein Leben der Zaubertrankmeister geführt hatte – und wofür - - - und für wen...

Und plötzlich veränderte ihr Blick sich und es trat verwundertes Verstehen an die Stelle des Entsetzens und des brennenden Mitleides.

Er drehte seinen Kopf ein wenig, so daß sein Gesicht mehr zur Erde lag.

„Aber nun ist es vorbei – endlich." murmelte er in den Waldboden und wurde erneut bewußtlos.

„Du hast Recht.", flüsterte Hermine in einem seltsamen Ton und hob ihren Kopf wieder an, blieb aber neben ihm knien. Sie veränderte sich. Schien die Kraft des Waldes in ihre Lungen zu atmen und ihre Aura bekam etwas Seltsames, das eine Stärke ausstrahlte, die eine so junge Hexe eigentlich nicht haben konnte.

Während sie die Stelle seiner Kleidung über der großen Wunde aufriß, sprach sie weiter, als sei er noch wach.

„Es mußte immer nach seinem Willen gehen. Er hatte seine Pläne für uns alle. Und auch wenn ich dachte, daß sein Plan für mich einem anderen Zweck dienen sollte, weiß ich doch nun, daß dies die Aufgabe ist, auf die ich, genau wie du für deine Aufgaben, natürlich im Geheimen, von unserem großen, weisen Ränkeschmied vorbereitet wurde."

Sie strich mit den Fingern über die Wunde, rieb sich beide Hände mit der roten Wärme ein, legte dann eine Hand auf die Seite des Gesichts des sterbenden Zaubertrankmeisters und die andere auf das klaffende Loch in seinem Leib.

„Ich werde gemeinsam mit dir um ihn weinen, Severus Snape. Was du getan hast, was das Letzte, das du allein tun mußtest. Das verspreche ich dir..."

Und mit aller Liebe, die sie für alles Lebende und allesGutebesaß, begann sie einen Zauberspruch zu sprechen.

Um Snape und sie entstand eine Sphäre aus Licht, Wärme und Leben.

Und der Wald um sie herum erkannte, daß eine der mächtigsten Heilerinnen ihrer Zeit, ihr Werk begann...

oOo

Ende...


End file.
